beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hubie and the Mouse King Vs. Ratigan and Drake/Ending
(Meanwhile at the West Wing, Hubie and the Mouse King looked sadly at the rose. Just then, Ratigan and Drake came in, pointing their arrows at them. The saddened bigger mouse and mutant penguin looked back before sadly turning away. Ratigan and Drake then pierced their arrows straight to each their backs with the bigger mouse and mutant penguin screaming in pain. Then, the two monsters was kicked out the window, right outside the balcony by Ratigan and Drake. They tried getting up, but the laughing Drake kicked them with Ratigan's help. At the edge of the tower, Hubie and the Mouse King sadly recovered as Ratigan and Drake kicked them again) Ratigan: Get up! Drake: Get up! Ratigan: (Mockingly) What's the matter, rat-like monster and mutant penguin? (Chuckles evilly) Too kind and gentle to fight back against us? Drake: (Mockingly and chuckling evilly) Or better yet, friendly and lonely? (Hubie and the Mouse King looked down sadly before Ratigan and Drake took out a dagger for each of them, walking toward the two monsters) Olivia and Marina: (Voice-over) NO!!! (Hubie and the Mouse King looked down, noticing Olivia's group, Hiram, Utonium, Ponyo, and the good villagers on the bridge) Mouse King: (Calmly surprised) Olivia.... Hubie: (Calmly surprised) Marina.... Olivia: No! Ratigan! DON'T!!! Marina: Drake, STOP!! (However, before the daggers came to the bigger mouse and mutant penguin, they grabbed Ratigan and Drake's arms before the two villains yelped, being shoved with the daggers tossed to the ground. The four began to fight one another while Olivia and Marina, back below, looked at the others) Olivia: Marina and I have to get up there. Marina: Stay here! (The two girls got off of Epona and the wagon before going through the door. Back on the roof, Ratigan and Drake swung hard, trying to hit them, though Hubie and the Mouse King dodged. Then, the two villains were hit on the back by the Mouse King. Just then, Ratigan and Drake slipped down the steep part of the roof before the Mouse King lunged, roaring with Hubie following. With Olivia and Marina, they hurried quickly to the West Wing. Back on the roof, the muscular penguin kicked Hubie and the Mouse King off of him. Just then, as Ratigan and Drake rose and picked up each a blunt object, they noticed the stone gargoyle before breaking it off. They noticed it before frowning) Ratigan: Come on out and fight! (He and Drake walked around the area, looking for the two) Ratigan: Were you in love, monsters? Drake: Do you honestly think Olivia and Marina would want you both when they could have someone like us? (The angered Mouse King glared before coming out of hiding before nearly attacking. Ratigan and Drake swung hard, but the Mouse King dodged swing after swing while Hubie, coming out, watched) Ratigan: It's over, monsters! Olivia's mine! Drake: And Marina's mine! Mouse King: (Angrily) Never! (He headbutted the rat before grabbing him and the muscular penguin with both hands, hanging them over the edge towards the canyon area, much to Hubie's shock) Ratigan: (Yelps) Come on, let us go! Please? Drake: We'll do anything, please. ANYTHING!! Please! (Hubie looked worried while lightning flashed. The bigger mouse continued looking angrily before slowly starting to look compassionate to them. He then neared Ratigan and Drake face to face with him as Hubie, glad to see the Mouse King sparing them instead, went up sternly) Mouse King: (Sternly) Get out. Hubie: (Sternly) And never return. (The Mouse King then tossed Ratigan and Drake onto the ground. Then, Olivia and Marina came at the balcony of the West Wing as they looked down) Olivia: Mouse King! Marina: Hubie! (The Mouse King and Hubie looked up as they saw the sisters) Mouse King: (Smiles) Olivia! Hubie: (Smiles) Marina! (The Mouse King and Hubie quickly climbed up the side of the roof, with Ratigan and Drake looking surprised. They then noticed their daggers before grinning cruelly. All while the two monsters kept climbing) Mouse King: Olivia. Hubie: Marina. (The two finally reached the top, with the bigger mouse placing his hand onto Olivia's, pulling him up. Even Marina helped Hubie up) Mouse King: (Smiles softly) You came back. Hubie: Just like you promised. (Olivia and Marina nods happily and compassionately. Then....) Marina: (Notices) Look out! (Then, Ratigan and Drake from behind stabbed the Mouse King and Hubie respectively with the knives, who both roared in pain. Olivia and Marina gasped while Ratigan and Drake looked on insanely. Just then, the two villains were hit by the bigger mouse's elbow before the four began losing their balance. Then, as the two villains tried balancing themselves, they began to fall while Olivia and Marina caught the Mouse King and Hubie respectively. Then, Ratigan and Drake fell down the canyon to the bottomless pit, screaming to their deaths. As Olivia and Marina got the Mouse King and Hubie onto the balcony, Naveen, Tiana, the Eds, Granmamare, Fujimoto, and even Olivia's group came rushing to the window, but stopped on their tracks, noticing the two mortally wounded monsters with sadness in their eyes. Hubie and the Mouse King were lied down on their backs before Olivia and Marina touched their cheeks and they opened their eyes, smiling softly and weakly at them) Mouse King: (Weakly) You.... You came back. Hubie: (Weakly) Just like you promised. Marina: (Concerned) Of course we did. We couldn't let them.... Olivia: Oh, this is all my fault! If we had arrived sooner, none of this wouldn't have happened. Hubie: (Weakly) Don't blame yourselves.... Mouse King: (Weakly) Maybe.... Maybe it's better this way. (He and Hubie gasped in pain) Marina: No.... Don't talk like it's the end. Olivia: Yeah, you'll both be okay. (Hubie and the Mouse King coughed a bit more) Olivia: We're together now. Marina: Everything will be fine. (The bigger mouse and mutant penguin smiled, placing their hands on Olivia and Marina's cheeks respectively) Mouse King: (Weakly) At least.... I got to see you.... One last time. Hubie: (Weakly) Farewell.... (Tears rolled down Olivia and Marina's cheeks. Just then, they felt Hubie and the Mouse King's hands drop before the bigger mouse and mutant penguin lied back, closing their eyes for the final time. They gasped with shock and fear. Olivia and Marina then started crying onto the dead bigger mouse and dead mutant penguin) Olivia: (Crying) No. NO!! (Nudging the Mouse King desperately) Please.... Please. Please don't leave me, Mouse King! Marina: (Crying) Hubie...! (Tears formed more before the two girls buried their faces in the bigger mouse and mutant penguin's chests respectively, sobbing) Olivia: (Whispering and crying) I love you.... Marina: (Whispering and crying) And I love you.... (At that moment, Olivia's group and the servants noticed the last rose petal fall on the table. They then only looked down with sadness with tears streaming down their cheeks while all was quiet, save for Olivia and Marina's crying. As the sobbing from Olivia and Marina continued, the rain poured more before it began to sparkle. Just then, as they saw the bigger mouse and mutant penguin started to float and get covered in fog, Olivia and Marina stopped crying, backing away before the others stopped mourning and noticed. Olivia and Marina watched the Mouse King and Hubie get covered in more fog before they floated in the air even more. The Mouse King and Hubie floated some more while part of what was shown was them being covered in cloaks. Just then, they started glowing slightly. The bigger mouse's paws started transforming to normal looking hands while the mutant penguin's clawed flippers started transforming into normal flippers. Then, his tail and clawed feet glowed before turning into a small unbent brown tail and normal feet and the mutant penguin's clawed flippers transformed into normal looking ones. Then, their heads covered in the cloaks glowed as well before they glowed in a flashing light as their stab wounds healed. Just then, they were lied on the ground. Olivia and Marina looked concerned before they backed away a bit, noticing the cloak off of the now small figure where the Mouse King was and a regular-sized normal-looking penguin. They slowly woke up and noticed themselves) Hubie: Goodness glaciers.... (Then, the two turned to the shocked girls. The mouse now has brown fur with a flesh-tone colored face, a pink nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue newsboy cap, red long-sleeved tunic-like shirt, a dark red belt, and blue pants. And Hubie is now a normal-looking black and white feathered Adelie penguin with the same beak and feet coloration as Marina and wearing a red winter cap and yellow scarf) Mouse: (Smiles) Olivia, it's me. Hubie: (Smiles) And Marina, it's still me as well. (The Scottish mouse and female penguin slowly calmed down and looked at the eyes of the mouse and Hubie respectively. Then they realized happily) Olivia: (Smiles) Oh, Mouse King, it is you! Marina: (Smiles) Oh, Hubie! I'm glad the Mouse King and you're alive again! Mouse: My real name is Fievel Mousekwitz. Olivia: It's a cute name. Marina: Indeed. (The mouse, now known as Fievel, smiled. Then Fievel and Olivia and Hubie and Marina only looked at one another before kissing each other. Just then, the shimmer of the lights transformed the castle, with night becoming day and everything becoming more peaceful looking. Just then, as the plants came back to life and scary objects became peaceful objects. As the others came in, Naveen and Tiana changed from frogs to their human forms. Naveen is now a handsome tan-skinned man with brown hair and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a yellow sleeveless vest, khaki pants, and brown shoes. And Tiana is a beautiful black woman with black hair, and wearing a yellow long-sleeved dress with the sleeves rolled up and black shoes) Fievel: (Happily) Tiana, Naveen! (Then, the Eds changed into their human forms as well. Ed now has lemon yellow skin, and wearing a green jacket over a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Double D, although still wearing his black sockhat, now has flesh-tone skin, and wearing a red orange short-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. And Eddy now has pink skin, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved bowling shirt with purple rims and a red vertical line, blue pants with a white yo-yo string sticking out of his pocket, and red shoes) Hubie: (Happily) Ed, Double D, Eddy! (Then, Fujimoto and Granmamare changed back into their human forms as well. Fujimoto has long hip-length orange hair, a pointed nose, and wearing a blue and white striped long-sleeved suit over a white long-sleeved shirt, a purple tie, dark blue pants, and black shoes. And Granmamare has long flowing coral pink hair and wearing a white long-sleeved dress and white shoes) Fievel: (Happily) Fujimoto and Granmamare! Hubie: (Happily) Look at us! (They hugged their friends happily) Ponyo: (Voice-over) Mom! Dad! (Then, Pluto and Ponyo came in. Pluto then changed back into a yellow furred dog wearing a green collar and Ponyo changed back into a little human girl with short orange hair and wearing a red short-sleeved dress and pink shoes. Granmamare then picked Ponyo up) Granmamare: My goodness. Tiana: It's a miracle! (The brown mouse and male penguin mouse laughed happily with Olivia and Marina in their arms. A bit later, the mice and penguins, back in their ballroom clothes, began dancing happily while the servants, all back to being human again, the good villagers, Fidget, Olivia's group, and even Hiram, back in his daytime clothing, and Utonium watched. Naveen, meanwhile, only sighed happily) Naveen: Ah, love. (Then, Tiana met up with him. He chuckled, about to head off with her before the Eds stopped them) Eddy: Well, Naveen, my man. Shall we let bygones be bygones? Naveen: Of course, old friend. I told you the girls would break the spell. Eddy: (Chuckling) Actually, I believe it was me who told you. Naveen: (Annoyed) I told you! Eddy: (Angrily) No way! (Shoves him) You did not, you rich boy! Naveen: En guarde, you loudmouth! Tiana: Stop! Double D: Let's just say we both told each other. Ed: Yeah. So let's get along please. Naveen and Eddy: You know what? You're right. (With that, they resumed watching. All while Granmamare, Fujimoto, and Ponyo with Hiram watched happily at the couples dancing, with a tear shedding from the Scottish male mouse and Olivia's group watching proudly) Ponyo: Do you think they'll live happily ever after? Fujimoto: Of course they will. Granmamare: Like all fairy tales. Ponyo: (Ponders) Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard? (The group only chuckled at the amusement along with Ponyo. As the couples danced, the chorus sang before the couples dancing kissed) Chorus: Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Mouse King (Then, we cut to a stain glass window showing the happy couples looking at one another with Fievel and Olivia in the center while the servants and good villagers watched happily) Chorus: Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Mouse King The End A Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Production End credits song 1: Beauty and the Mouse King End Credits Version (Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson) End credits song 2: Evermore End Credits Version (Performed by Josh Groban) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies